kumakumakumabearfandomcom-20200214-history
Kuma Kuma Kuma Bear Wiki:Rules
Please respect these rules when editing. If you spot a vandalized page, please revert it. General rules *Do not vandalize current articles. Continued vandalism will result in a block. Longer periods of time will be given to those whose vandalism is more serious. *No offensive articles with sexual implication, suggestive themes, vulgar language, or racist remarks. *Do not make articles unrelated to Kuma Kuma Kuma Bear, or consisting of fan work. If you see one, attach the Request for Deletion tag on the article. *Please respect neutrality. *Respect other users. Personal attacks are not acceptable in any form. *Abide by all Wikia Terms of Use while on the site (you agreed to these if you made an account). *Refrain from fighting and causing "edit wars" on articles. It is considered edit warring if someone were to make or undo the same edit more than three times in a twenty-four hour period. If such conflict should occur, the proper steps to be taken in this scenario should be for those users along with others to have a respectful discussion on the article's talk page. The convention is for the article to be left as it was prior to the disputed edit, representing the last accepted revision, until an overall consensus is reached. *No advertising on articles. *Only upload premium, licensed videos, which can be found in the Wikia Video Library. Videos are currently not allowed in articles, but may be in the future. *No animated images in articles (moving .gif's). *Do not impersonate other users. It is okay to copy templates from others, but you must replace their username with your own. *Article talk pages are for discussing formatting and edit conflicts. Please direct all other conversations to forums, blogs, and chat. *If there is a large amount of vandalism that needs reverting, you may request Rollback status. Chat, Blog, and Forum rules The Kuma Kuma Kuma Bear Wiki community has decided on a set of rules for the social aspect of the wiki. Blog and forum rules will be interpreted and enforced by the Kuma Kuma Kuma Bear Administrators. Chat rules will be interpreted and enforced by the Chat Moderators, and by any administrators present. All rules apply to text, links, abbreviations, uploads to include posted images, templates, and all other means of communication available. Failure to abide by the rules may result in a loss of editing/chat privileges. *Some specific, mild profanity is allowed, while other profanity is not. *Harassing/insulting other users is not allowed. *Spamming (submitting many nonsensical, very long, or repetitive posts) is not allowed. *Foreign language conversations should only be held in private messages, not in the public chat. *Do not discuss sexual or pornographic topics. Etiquette *Do not only provide one point of view, but all relevant viewpoints as necessary. *Support your article with actual facts. *Use a reliable source. *Do not be biased. *Check if source may be biased. *Gather facts from other perspectives or other points of view. *Make sure your sources are not biased. *Support your facts with valid sources. *Never use user comments. *Make sure your facts deal with the article.